The Dothraki Slayer
by Magic Beanstalk90
Summary: Darkness. The Last of the Chosen and her Watcher in Training. A Knight in shining armour. A barbarian King. A dragon. An Iron Throne. The end of the world. Just another day in the office for Faith Lehane and Dawn Summers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U : I do not own Game of Thrones (TV version or written) and I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters that come from these two wonderful worlds. **

Darkness. That's all Faith could comprehend at that moment. Darkness pressing in on her, suffocating her. Screaming didn't help. She didn't even feel connected to herself. She was floating in an ocean of black and it was crushing her.

Suddenly the pressure eased and Faith could feel something hard against her back. With extreme effort she forced her head to move slightly. It brushed along the solid surface with a faint swish. Her muddled mind finally realised she was lying on the ground. As the fog began to clear, more feelings became to clear to her. Searing heat rising from below her and beating down from above her. The sound of wind rustling the trees. The faint chirping of an insect to the left of her. The murmured groan of a woman... _Wait, what?_

Her last thought broke through the last of the disorienting fog that was clouding her mind and she realised it was Dawn's voice she'd heard. They'd been together in the main office when... whatever the hell had happened actually happened. Through sheer force of will she peeled open her eyes and instantly wished she hadn't. Bright white light burnt into her eyes making her wince and turn away, rolling onto her side. When the white spots cleared from her vision she managed to make out the figure of a woman lying on the ground beside her. Despite not being able to see her face on account of the waves of brown hair spilling over her she knew it was Dawn. Pulling herself up to sitting she reached over and pushed Dawn's hair from her face, eliciting another grumble. She was still unconscious but she was alive. Once that was confirmed Faith took time to look over her surroundings.

They were in a clearing surrounded by tall grass that swayed in the breeze. She couldn't see much else through it but her super hearing hadn't heard anything other than the insect so she presumed it was just more grass beyond this clearing. She let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it away from her face. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. The heat here was unforgiving, the sun bright and brutal in the sky. Dehydration would be a real danger if they didn't find some civilisation soon. She moved up so she was crouched on her knees and started to reach out to wake Dawn before a glint of red caught her eye. The Scythe.

Faith scrambled across the dirt to reach it. The second her fingers touched the metal a vibration ran through her arms, spreading to the rest of her body. The Scythe was back where it belonged, in the hands of the Chosen One. Since the Fall of Sunnydale and the legacy of the slayers had been permanently altered, the Scythe had awoken in unbelievable ways. The Guardians had infused the weapon with the essence of the Slayer creating a somewhat sentient personality living within the Scythe. Granted, it was a personality that craved battle and blood but it was there. It was capable of great things, one of which was to amplify the abilities of the slayer wielding it. However this was nothing compared to what it did for Faith.

For some insane reason the Scythe had chosen Faith as its one true master. Giles had some crazy idea that it was because she was the Last of the Chosen and the Scythe believed she was the greatest of all the slayers past but Faith couldn't accept that. Possibly because she was too insecure to accept that she was meant for anything more than redemption but she didn't think it was because she had a destiny or something as stupid as that. Regardless of the reason, the Scythe was never more powerful than when it was Faith's hands upon its hilt and vice versa. She was virtually unstoppable when she connected with the weapon, though the energy source within it was not inexhaustible as she'd discovered when she'd ran across a whole state on a desperate attempt to rescue Angel from the Senior Partners. She'd arrived on the point of total exhaustion, in no fit state to rescue anyone and had forced the Scoobies to intervene to rescue both her and Angel. She'd had every version of the 'incredibly stupid behaviour' from nearly everyone in Cleveland and L.A about that one.

A whine from behind her drew her attention back to their current situation and she turned to see Dawn on her hands and knees, swaying with a hand on her head. Getting to her feet, Faith went to her side and crouched down to check her over.

"Oooo-WWWW! Did you get the number of the bus that hit me?"

Faith smirked.

"No bus, Little D, just... I have no idea what but that doesn't matter now. We need to figure out where we are and how the hell we're gonna get home 'cause we're definitely not in Kansas anymore."

Dawn's gaze moved from Faith's face to look around them and puzzlement swept across her expression.

"What the frick happened to the office?"

"Beats the hell out of me. I don't even remember what happened after you started talking about that Asgor guy."

Dawn's brow furrowed.

"I spoke for at least half an hour after that. Are you telling me you weren't listening to any of it?"

Faith shrugged and Dawn's expression darkened before she continued talking. "Faith! If I'm going to be your watcher you need to listen and learn from me. Slaying isn't all about sharp objects and demon guts."

Rolling her eyes Faith straightened to standing and held her hand out to Dawn, pulling the other woman to her feet.

"Lecture later. Right now I need to focus on figuring this out instead of listening to you moan... I mean teach."

She could tell Dawn was dying to say more but she kept quiet, making Faith grin at her petulant expression. With a chuckle and a shake of her head she turned round on the spot once, her bearings no closer to being gotten so she simply picked a direction and headed that way, Dawn following closely behind.

They walked for a few hours, the scorching sun making their journey a constant uphill battle. Faith was extremely uncomfortable in the heat but Dawn wasn't a slayer, let alone one with a magical power boost. After the first hour her feet were dragging, kicking up dirt and dust that swirled in her face and made her throat feel like sandpaper. After the second hour Faith support her with an arm round her waist and into the third hour Faith was carrying her. Panic began to well up within the Slayer's chest. The entire time they'd walked from the clearing they hadn't seen a single building, another person or even an animal bigger than a lizard. She had no idea what to do and Dawn was going to be in serious trouble soon.

"Bleh bleh."

Faith looked down at the semi-unconscious figure in her arms that had uttered those strange words and had the terrifying thought that the heat had driven one of them insane. Dawn coughed then, a rasping, grating sound that made her wince.

"That way." She whispered her voice like sandpaper across stone. She raised a weak arm to point across to the left of the way Faith had been heading.

"You sure Dawn?"

"Go."

She didn't argue.

Dawn was officially a goddess in Faith's eyes. The direction she had pointed them in had led to an oasis. An actual oasis. She'd trodden carefully, refusing to rush head long into the inviting depths of clear blue until she was certain it wasn't one of those mirage things Xander had told her about after he'd come back from Africa. Once she'd established it was real, she ran to the water's edge and lowered Dawn carefully to the ground. She poured as much water as she dared into their mouths, moaning at the sensation of cool crystal liquid slipping down her throat. Dawn was awake and sitting up now though still weak from the day's exertions. They had decided to remain there for the time being until Dawn regained enough strength to continue on.

They were just discussing possible plans when Faith heard a sound in the distance. Of all the strange noises she'd heard in the wilderness that day this one didn't belong. Hoof beats drumming on the ground. Someone was coming. She stood, her fist clenching around the handle of the Scythe. She could feel its elation at the prospect of spilling blood and the sensation began to creep over into her psyche, the Slayer within awakening with a roar. She fought for control, pushing back the beast and finding her inner calm like Willow had taught her. Her eyes focused on a small cloud of dust in the distance. One rider coming fast. She angled herself between the horseman and Dawn, noting possible points on the battlefield that could help or hinder her if this came to a fight.

After a few moments the rider was close enough to make out clearly. His armour glinted in the sun and his face was fixed with an expression of determination. Her whole body was tensed and there were two slayers in her mind screaming at her to put him down before he had chance to even raise the large sword she could see at his side. Soon he was pulling his horse to a halt a few metres from where she stood. She watched him warily, a darkness in her eyes that he'd be foolish or suicidal to dismiss. He dismounted and her fist clenched involuntarily on the Scythe. He noticed the minute movement and froze for a second before he began to move forward. Faith raised the Scythe in warning and he halted, holding his hands up in submission. She was confused to see him smile.

"I knew I'd find you both here. I doubted at first, yet I believed and here you are."

"Umm... what?"

That was Faith's articulate response, causing his smile to widen.

"You are supposed to be here as I was supposed to find you. I was sent to take you back to the Dothraki so we can fulfil our destinies."

The Scythe had heard enough and was sending her visions of this man's blood and guts littering the floor beside his still writhing body. She ignored it.

"I have a lot of questions and I want answers. You tell me what I want to know and you don't end up with my blade in your skull, okay? Now who the hell are you?"

To her surprise he bowed his head like she was royalty.

"My lady, my name is Ser Jorah Mormont. At your service."


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight. You knew we'd be here, exactly here, and you knew when we'd be here but you have no idea why?"

The knight sitting before her nodded, making Faith growl with frustration. Since he'd arrived a couple of hours ago he'd been telling them over and over why he was there but neither Faith nor Dawn were any closer to understanding. They'd bunked down for the night now that darkness had fallen, Jorah assuring them that it was the wisest idea. In the desert night came fast and deadly and being caught travelling and unprepared in the darkness was almost as dangerous as walking all day in the blistering sun. Since they'd already survived one of those, Faith wasn't willing to test their luck trying to survive the other. He'd brought enough supplies to last the night including the means to set up a makeshift tent, start a fire and feed the ravenous young women. He'd known they'd be hungry, the same way he'd known how to find them. They were still trying to wrap their heads round it.

"Tell us again." Dawn urged him. Faith could tell he was trying hard not to roll his eyes but with only a slight look of resignation on his face he repeated his tale for the hundredth time.

"We are in Essos, land of the Dothraki. I come from Westeros but I travelled here years ago and became part of a group of men led by Kahl Drogo. They are fierce warriors and exceptional horse masters. Their lives are ruled by horses and battle. They do not trust in politics or magic so when I first had the dream I dismissed it as just that. However the visions persisted, spilling over into my waking hours until I was consumed by them. All I knew at that moment was that I had to be here, I had to find you and bring you back to the khalasar. I do not know for certain what it is that is guiding me but I know that we must protect the dragon, that is our destiny. The dragon _will_ sit on the Iron Throne and it is our duty to guide it there. There will be many who will try to stop this from coming to pass. The Five Kings, the Black Witch and many others but the dragon must come to power."

"Okay we've got that part but how did we get here? Who brought us here?"

Jorah could only shrug in answer. Faith held her head in her hands, trying to decide if ripping her hair out would alleviate her feelings of frustration, annoyance and a slight hint of desperation.

"We will return to the Horde in the morning. You should sleep."

Raising her head she met his gaze, the certainty in his eyes a little disconcerting.

"Who says we're going back with you?"

The certainty wavered, a touch of confusion and doubt seeping in.

"You will die out here. You cannot survive in the desert alone."

"The Dothraki dudes do it. Can't be that hard."

"The Dothraki have lived in these lands for longer than there has been written word. They know the land, respect it and in turn they can live upon it. You are clueless in the ways of this land and you will die if you do not return with me."

"Well I may be _clueless_ as you point out but what I lack in brains I make up for in brawn. I can survive this place, the same as I've survived everything else in my life. A desert will be a piece of cake compared to state pen."

"That may be true for you. I've seen but a glimpse of what you can do in my dreams and I know your abilities are outstanding. I could only hope to one day match even a measure of your skill."

Faith felt quite complimented by his words but then he continued.

"Your friend does not have those abilities. She is fragile and weak."

"HEY!" Dawn's whiney protest sounded in the background. Jorah carried on talking as if she hadn't spoken.

"You may survive but she won't and her blood will be on your hands because you're too stubborn and pigheaded to realise that you need help. You are in a strange land, alone and unknown with only a waif of a woman and an axe for company and you may as well murder her yourself if you won't accept my help!"

He'd said enough. Rage was bubbling inside her, threatening to spill over into her hands which were now gripped around the handle of the Scythe, turning her knuckles white. She swallowed hard, fighting the sensation until she was sure she wouldn't simply swing the weapon and slice his annoying head from his shoulders.

"Okay, this is stupid. I'm not saying we won't go with you but it should be our choice. I've never been good with authority figures and you 'commanding' us is just going to make me want to go the opposite way just to prove that I don't need to do what you say. So go... take a walk or something. Dawn and I will talk it through and come to a decision."

She could see the struggle behind his eyes. She was sure he wasn't used to women standing up to him and if they did he probably just threw them over his big man shoulders and made them do what he wanted anyway. After a moment watching his silent inner turmoil Jorah got to his feet and nodded, walking away from them with straight back and clenched fists. With a sigh Faith watched him go before shuffling to sit in front of Dawn.

"He's not a happy chappy. He seems like a good guy, I'm not getting any demon-y vibes off him but I have been wrong before. I think he just annoys me with the 'I know more than you because I have a penis and you don't' attitude. Then again I suppose that's not a good enough reason to refuse his help. He's right when he says that we'll probably die if we stay out here alone. If he's lying about this whole dragon thing and he's taking us off to kill us then we just need to stay vigilant. Giles' word, not mine. And I think I'm gonna strip naked and run across the desert singing the national anthem."

"Sure, yeah."

Dawn's muttered reply earned her a smack on the legs.

"Oww! What was that for?" She pouted and rubbed the sore spot as Faith scowled at her.

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying? I've been rambling, _ME _rambling to _YOU_ and you couldn't even listen! What's going on Little D?"

Dawn shrugged until she saw the stubborn look on Faith's face and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Mr 'I have a penis and you don't' called me weak. I'm the thing holding you back and I'm the reason we could possibly go rushing into a trap that could get you killed."

"Is that what we're calling him now?"

"Faith!"

She chuckled.

"Listen kid, whether you were here or not I'd probably go with him. I wouldn't survive out here alone and going with him is the lesser evil. You're an asset to me here. Without you I'd probably end up offending some barbarian royalty and get my head chopped off. I need you to keep me sane and stable and I know you're not as weak as you look. I've seen you smack down with some badass sorerers and walk away without a scratch. I know you've got skills, he just hasn't seen that yet. But he will. Alright?"

Dawn nodded, looking slightly happier.

"Ok then. Jorah!" She called over to the man who was prowling the perimeter of their camp. "Quit stalking round and get some sleep. We've got a long journey to this khalasar right?"

He walked over to them with a relieved smile on his face.

"A few hours journey, yes."

"Then get some rest. I want to get going at sunrise."

The scene before her reminded her of a primitive high school. People milled round everywhere, an organised chaos where everyone knew where they needed to be but no one on the outside could make sense of it. There was raucous laughter, camaraderie and the occasional violent outburst that Jorah assured her was completely normal. Faith had instinctively taken hold of Dawn's hand after the younger woman had dropped down off the horse she'd ridden there. Faith and Jorah had walked, allowing Dawn the luxury of not having to walk through the searing heat. During their journey Jorah had told them more about the Dothraki culture and attempted to teach them a few words from their language so they weren't completely out of their element when they reached the camp.

It didn't seem like enough now. As Jorah led them through the camp they were followed by distrusting glares and sneers. Faith returned them with her own steely gaze. Thankfully they were left alone until they reached an area at the centre of the camp. Only a few people were within this space but Faith's sight was captured by a beautiful stallion being groomed by a large man. The stallion was enormous with a shimmering black coat that glistened from the attention it was receiving. The man who was grooming him was almost as beautiful as the creature, even from the back. Broad shoulders, muscled physique and long black hair tied back in a braid that reached down past his buns of steel. Faith couldn't decide which of them she would like to ride more and was distracted with X-rated thoughts before Jorah's voice brought her back into the present. He said something in Dothraki that her limited knowledge couldn't understand. In reaction to his words the man turned to face them.

_Yowzah! _The view from the front was as appealing as the back. The man was sex on legs with a dark gaze that had her stomach doing flip flops. She tried to control her heated response to him, remembering that it had been at least a month since her last sexual encounter. _I must really need to get some if I'm getting hot and heavy just looking at a sexy, half naked, perfectly proportioned... Stop it!_

She halted her inner argument and with great difficulty focused on the situation at hand. Jorah and the Sexy Man were talking in Dothraki whilst Dawn was listening intently, apparently trying to figure out their words and failing by the frustrated look on her face. After a few moments Jorah turned to them and beckoned them forward. Faith instinctively put herself between Dawn and the rest of the barbarians who had gathered round behind the Sexy Man. She guessed that this man was the leader, Khal Drogo, and the thought was confirmed when Jorah introduced them.

"Faith, Dawn this is Khal Drogo, leader of this khalasar. He has expressed his disbelief that women such as you can be great warriors and has asked that he be allowed to look more closely at your Scythe, for proof."

At this request Faith's hand instinctively clenched round the handle of her weapon and moved it out of his sight. Drogo, who had been watching them closely whilst Jorah spoke, stepped forward menacingly. His expression had darkened considerably and he growled out words that Faith couldn't understand. She didn't need to. Instinct had her dropping into a defensive stance, the Scythe ready and willing at her side.

Jorah moved between them and spoke to Drogo, seemingly in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"Jorah." He turned to look at her after Faith spoke his name. "Tell him that I mean no disrespect but I have earned this weapon through blood, sweat and tears and I am hesitant to release it into the hands of another after fighting so hard to claim it."

He nodded and relayed her words to the Khal. Sexy Man listened before turning to gaze at her for a long moment. Then without another word to her or Dawn he strode away, shouting something over his shoulder. Confusion filled her and she furrowed her brow. Looking down at Dawn she could see an identical look on her face and they simply shrugged at each other. As soon as Jorah reached them they questioned him on what had just happened.

"He says you can travel with the khalasar but you must fend for yourselves. You must feed yourself, find your own living space and contribute in your own way. As long as you are no trouble you may remain here."

"Well I suppose that's better than getting our head chopped off."

"Oh yeah, headless bad."

Dawn's words made Faith smile before her attention was drawn to Drogo astride the magnificent stallion, riding away from the camp with a large group of men also on horses.

"Where are they going?" She asked curiously.

"They're hunting. A beast has been travelling through the desert, decimating many Dothraki tribes. Now it has travelled into the lands of Khal Drogo and he intends to destroy it and claim the glory of its death. It has never been beaten in the weeks since its arrival here. Many say it cannot be killed, that it is a monster of legend and is immune to the weapons of man."

As he spoke Faith's grin grew and she shared a knowing look with Dawn.

"Sounds like our kind of party."

"No Faith. I'm sorry but the Dothraki do not allow women to join their hunting parties."

Faith snorted in amusement.

"Who says I'm going with them? If this thing is as badass as you say, then it's gonna take a Slayer to bring it down. A group of men with ponytails are just gonna piss it off. So I'm going to go and try and kill it before it kills them. Now do me a favour and sort out some food for when I get back. A Slayer has needs... though I don't think you should help me with my other needs."

She caught Dawn's muttered "Eew," and grinned as she turned away, double checking her clothes and weapons before straightening.

"Don't wait up for me." She told them before sprinting off in the direction Sexy Man and his group were headed. She felt a thrill run through her at the thought of the battle ahead. The Scythe roared her approval and for once Faith gave herself over to the Slayer.


	3. Chapter 3

She was too late.

She'd followed the hunting group at a distance, making sure they didn't catch sight of her. She didn't have Jorah there to translate their words and she didn't want to be caught in the middle of a group of barbarians who she didn't doubt would be angry about her crashing their man time. She was only following them until she could pick up some kind of trail that would get her ahead of them. She was certain she could beat this thing before the Dothraki caught up, meaning no one had to lose their life in the battle with the beast.

She was wrong.

She'd found a trail and followed it but apparently skipping a few Survival lessons with Spike meant she wasn't as good a tracker as she thought she was. The trail was old, leading her to a long abandoned den carved out in the sand. Just as she was cursing herself for her stupidity the screams started, blowing across the desert like a morbid sandstorm. She ran in that direction, the Scythe fueling her energy until her feet were barely touching the sand as she flew across the desert. She hated what she found.

Body parts littered the ground, blood staining the sand with dark puddles of death. Drogo was still alive, off his horse and flinging himself around the beast trying to find a weak spot he could bury his sword. Three other warriors were still standing with him though none of them were completely unscathed. The rest of the group were dead. The beast was dancing around the remaining men, toying with them. It looked like an overgrown wolf that had a bad reaction to steroids. Blood and foam dripped from enormous fangs as the beast snarled at them. Four paws clawed the ground sending up flurries of sand into the barbarian's faces. They weren't going to last long if she didn't do something.

Without much thought she flung herself forward, sprinting towards them until the last minute when she planted her feet and flipped over the beasts head. Lashing out with the Scythe she sliced across its mouth, knocking those vicious teeth away as they snapped towards Drogo. She landed on her feet, stumbling a little in the uneven sand but she quickly regained her balance and spun to face the monster. She caught sight of Drogo's astonished expression before she returned focus to the fight. The beast charged, teeth and claws lashing out so Faith had to execute every evasive manoeuvre she'd ever learned just to stay in one piece. She managed to catch it with a few swipes of her blade and was grateful to see it bleed. _Not invincible then. _She thought as she dived out the way of another claw.

The beast seemed to have wised up to her tricks now and as she rolled away it pounced, managing to dig a claw into her shoulder before she could scramble past it. Gritting her teeth against the wave of pain she gripped the handle of the Scythe tighter, reaching out to its consciousness and feeling the rush of energy it sent her in reply. For the moment her pain was reduced to almost nothing and she felt as if she could take on the world. Now she simply had to take on the monster before her. She stood face to face with the beast, its bared teeth looking like a taunting grin. She drew back her own lips and snarled back. She dropped her foot back, preparing herself for another headlong run at it. She was shocked when Drogo flew out of nowhere and landed on the beasts' back. It roared, more from annoyance than pain despite Drogo desperately stabbing at its hide with a wicked looking dagger. She allowed herself a moment to be impressed before the beast managed to throw him off. He landed hard in the sand and lay groaning for a second but that second was long enough for the beast to begin his deadly prowl towards his prey.

Once again she didn't even think. She broke into a run again, dived over Drogo and slid between the beasts' front paws. With all her strength she flung the Scythe up, the blade piercing the beasts hide and releasing a torrent of blood and guts. She rolled out between its back legs, blood covering her as the beast dropped to the ground howling its outrage. The dying screams soon dropped to a whisper until all was silent, save for the heavy panting of the living.

Faith scrambled to her feet and flicked her head back, her blood soaked hair swinging over her face to slap against her back. She smothered a grimace and tried hard not to look down at the state of the rest of her body. Instead she turned to face Drogo who was staring at her with an expression she couldn't decipher. She saw admiration and a hint of annoyance but nothing else made sense to her so she shrugged it off. Walking over to where he sat on the ground she held out a hand and was pleased when he grasped her arm and allowed her to pull him to his feet. He seemed surprised by her strength, a reaction she'd grown used to over the years.

He said something in Dothraki that she couldn't even hope to understand so she simply held her hands up in the universal expression of ignorance. He nodded and motioned his men over. They brought the five remaining horses, including Drogo's stallion. She grinned, pleased that he had survived the slaughter. She stroked his nose affectionately, laughing when he nudged her hand after she tried to move away. Once again Drogo was looking at her with a look she couldn't fathom so she gave the horse the affection he wanted to avoid his gaze.

One of the men brought a horse round to her other side and motioned for her to get on. She moved round to the side and was about to pull herself up when she felt strong hands on her waist. Spinning away from the grasp she was surprised to find Drogo standing behind her. She stared at him warily until he mimed picking her up and putting her on the horse. She was surprised by his thoughtfulness after he'd seen what she was capable of. She toyed with the idea of letting him do what he wanted, treat her like a gentleman would but it wasn't in her nature so she shook her head. In one smooth moment she launched herself up so she was sitting comfortably on the horses' back. Strangely he seemed to approve and in a move that seemed as easy as hers, if a little less graceful, he jumped up onto his horses' back. Without another word, they all began the journey back to the camp.

Faith knew something was wrong the second they rode into the camp. Many loud voices could be heard and despite the level of noise when they'd arrived earlier it was nothing compared to the din she heard now. She didn't understand what they were shouting but it sent a feeling of dread through her. The feeling only grew when Dawn and Jorah didn't appear. Pulling the horse to a stop she dived off its back and ran toward the centre of the uproar.

Jorah stood with his sword in hand, furiously arguing with a large Dothraki male. Dawn stood behind him, obviously desperate to launch herself into the argument but held back by the language barrier. However it was the state of Dawn's appearance that sent Faith into a rage. Her blouse was ripped revealing one side of her blue lacy bra. Her hair was in disarray and blood seeped from a split lip. Someone had harmed her watcher and she was certain she knew why. Rape was a very sore subject for Faith and the fact that someone had attempted such a thing with Dawn sent her over the edge. Striding forward she grabbed a handful of the man's jacket and flung him backwards. She didn't care how hard she threw him; she simply wanted him away from Dawn. He sailed through the air to land in a crumpled heap several metres away. Unluckily for him he began pulling himself up to his feet while she went over to talk to Dawn.

"What happened?" Her voice was stone cold, pure rage dripping from every word. Dawn seemed hesitant to answer but she knew that fobbing the Slayer off wouldn't work.

"He wanted to take me to bed. I said no. He was... trying to convince me otherwise when Jorah stepped in."

Faith turned to the knight.

"Thank you." He nodded then tried to make a move to stop her as she wheeled on the barbarian as he stormed over to them. He faltered as he reached them. When faced with the full force of the Slayers' glare he didn't seem so sure of himself. Facing a woman probably wouldn't scare him usually but the look in her eyes promised agony and death. Even the most courageous man would hesitate when faced with such a prospect.

The Scythe hadn't left her hands since they'd arrived here and she pulled it up now, willing to grant its thirst for more blood. She was prevented from swinging by Dawn's hand on her arm and Drogo's arrival amongst them. All the Dothraki who had been standing around, obviously egging the rapist on were strangely silent now. He spoke with the warrior for a moment, who had wisely edged away from the Slayer. After they were done speaking he turned to Faith and spoke. Jorah stepped forward so he was side by side with the women so he could translate.

"He says it is the Dothraki way. Men are allowed to mount whatever women they choose."

"Even if the woman says no?" Faith hissed, waiting for Jorah to translate and Drogo to reply.

"He says men are stallions. Mares do not choose whose cock enters them so neither do women here."

Faith snarled, fighting to control the beast inside her before she could speak again.

"That's not going to happen with her. She is not some bitch to be _mounted! _She's a woman with a mind of her own and she will choose who she goes to bed with. They don't like it, they've got to get through me first."

"He says it is the way of the Horde and they will fight to maintain their way."

"Then I will fight your whole damn Horde. But no one will lay a hand on her."

When Jorah relayed her words he seemed surprised by the reply he received. After a few seconds he seemed unsure whether to translate it for her.

"He wants you to go with him into his tent. He wishes to speak with you alone."

Faith frowned before anger spilled back into her expression.

"I'm not letting him distract me so I leave her alone for his men to rape her!"

At her words Drogo shouted something to those standing round that caused a violent outburst from the would-be rapist. Drogo stared him down and spoke one word with such power that the man angrily turned away and stormed through the now dispersing crowd.

"He told him no, didn't he? Why?" Faith asked Jorah quietly.

"He has commanded that no man of the tribe be allowed to touch Dawn or they shall face banishment and shame."

"What? Why would he do that?"

Almost as if he was answering her question Drogo motioned her forward then turned his back and walked away. Faith presumed that she was supposed to follow. Curiosity now slowly dowsing her anger she was obliged to follow her instincts.

"Look after her Jorah. Don't let them anywhere near her."

After Jorah's nod of acceptance and a quick glance at Dawn's worried expression she walked off, following in Sexy Man's footsteps.

After a few moments he entered a large tent and with a small amount of trepidation she ducked inside. Expecting an attack she was surprised to find Drogo walking over to a large bed and sitting down, turning his black gaze on her. The only other person in the tent was a woman who Faith took as a slave by her submissive stance.

"What's going on?" She asked, not expecting him to understand but when the slave turned to speak to Drogo in Dothraki Faith realised she was there as an interpreter.

"Kahl Drogo admires your skill. He has never seen a woman with the ability you have shown him today. You are fierce and wild, protective and strong. You are the ideal mother."

Faith's expression was switched on to 'HUH?' as she puzzled through those words and found she was no closer to understanding them.

"Ok. What does that have to do with anything?"

This slave was the second person to seem surprised by what Drogo said in response to her words but she relayed them dutifully.

"He wants you to live as his khaleesi."

"What the hell's a khaleesi?"

"His... moon and stars. His queen. His... wife!" She said the last word triumphantly, as if she'd been unable to remember the translation at first. However the word was imprinted in Faith's brain from the moment she'd said it. Unable to help herself she burst out laughing, prompting a scowl from Drogo.

"Is he kidding?"

"Kahl Drogo says it is an honour to become kahleesi of the Dothraki. You are disrespecting them with your laughter."

At this, Faith tried desperately to control herself.

"Sorry but... this has got to be a joke right?"

"He says to refuse an honour such as this you will be cast out as an enemy of the Dothraki. You will be hunted across all of Essos and he will not guarantee the safety of the other woman as he does now."

"He's threatening Dawn to get me to marry him?" She spoke through gritted teeth, anger welling up again.

"He simply explains your options. He sees you as the perfect mate, to stand beside him and bear his children."

"Woah! Children?" She screeched in astonishment.

"That is the purpose of a kahleesi, to ensure the legacy of her kahl."

She suddenly found it hard to breath in the confines of the tent. Everything was pressing in on her and she longed to run as far as her legs could take her. But she could not drag her gaze from Drogo's. He held her rooted to the spot, staring at her with such intensity.

"What makes you think I'll be a good kahleesi?" She choked out. Once he understood her words his lips twitched into a sinister smile. He got smoothly to his feet and strode forward until he was towering over her. He reached out and brushed a hand through her hair, wrapping the blood soaked strands round his fingers. Once again she was rooted, barely able to draw breath except to breathe in the musky scent of him. He spoke to her in that deep, husky voice and though she had no idea what he'd said it didn't matter.

"Tell him yes. Tell him I'll do it. If he guarantee's Dawn's safety I'll be his kahleesi." She spoke loud enough for the slave to hear and as she translated her words to him Faith watched the genuine smile that spread across his lips, feeling fear and pleasure mixing in the pit of her stomach. There was one question that was now running full speed round her mind. _Is this for Dawn... or me?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all thank you to those who have reviewed. I always like to hear that people are enjoying my work.  
Now the main reason for this note is to let people know that there is some dialogue and other things borrowed from the Game of Thrones TV show (although in a different setting) and I want to make it clear that these thing are not mine. They belong to the writers of the wonderful programme that has inspired me so much.**

It was done. She was queen. _Kahleesi. _Faith silently reminded herself. She was now sitting on a throne beside Drogo, watching as various members of the tribe put on a show of fighting and debauchery while others kept presenting gifts to them. She felt uncomfortable sitting here because her place wasn't ruling. It was as a soldier, fighting and destroying evil. But deep down she knew that wasn't true. She'd been a leader before she'd come to this world, as the last living Chosen One following Buffy's death. Now she was leader of a horde of barbarians beside her husband. _Husband._ That word scared her but she found herself accepting it. Dawn hadn't at first but Faith had made it clear that it was her choice and that was that.

Now Dawn sat beside Jorah to her left, pulling faces at the violence before her and sending concerned glances Faiths' way. She smiled over at her, trying to reassure the younger woman. Jorah caught her gaze and nodded at her. He'd been stunned when she told him of her plan to marry the Kahl but had approved. He had seen the wisdom of her choice, integrating herself completely in this world so that they could complete the task he'd dreamt of. She didn't have the heart to tell him that hadn't even factored into her decision.

A ruckus distracted her from her thoughts. Despite the loud celebrations she'd heard since the ceremony this was different enough to draw her attention. A tall, thin man strode through the crowd, dragging a younger woman by her arm. They both had long white hair that gave them an ethereal appearance when coupled with their pale skin. The woman's expression was one of fear and embarrassment whilst the man was emanating rage. Several Dothraki warriors stepped in their path, blocking their way towards the Kahl. The man began to scream insults at them.

"Do you know who I am? Get out of my way, you savage! This _wedding _shouldn't have happened. Your leader promised me an army of 10,000 if I delivered him a wife and here she is!"

He tossed the younger woman forward, causing her to stumble. She would have fallen if Jorah hadn't leapt up to catch her. She kept her eyes down though she didn't push away from Jorah's embrace as he held her up. Dawn got up then and moved beside them, talking in a low voice to comfort the girl. Faith turned her attention back to the man.

"Who are you?"

Her question caused all eyes to turn to her before returning to the angry intruder, waiting for an answer. He seemed even more furious that she had dared speak to him but he had some sense to answer.

"I am Viserys of House Targaryen, King of the Andals and the First Men, Rightful Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Your barbarian promised me an army to reclaim the Iron Throne in return for my sister. I have delivered her, now I want what was promised to me."

Faith turned to raise an eyebrow at Drogo. Viserys's words had been translated for him and he simply looked back at her with an amused expression. She rolled her eyes at this and looked back at Viserys.

"This Iron Throne... you believe that it belongs to you?"

"My father sat upon that throne until it was stolen from him by traitors and usurpers. I simply want what is rightfully mine. It is the destiny of the Dragon to sit upon the Iron Throne."

Three sets of eyes stared in shock at Viserys as Faith, Dawn and Jorah digested his words.

"The Dragon?"

"Yes. The Targaryen family has long been associated with the dragons of this world and some of us have the soul of a dragon residing within us."

He put a hand proudly over his chest, clearly believing himself one such Targaryen. Faith wasn't so sure. However she was prevented from making any comment by Drogo getting quickly to his feet. He spoke in a big, commanding voice and his words were translated by a slave at his side.

"I have no need for your little woman. My kahleesi is by my side. Leave now and I will let you leave with your life."

With every word, Viserys's face was getting redder as his anger bubbled over into violent spluttering.

"You... you can't do this! You promised me! The Throne is mine and she is yours! That was the deal!"

Another man ran quickly up to his side, speaking under his breath in an attempt to calm the raging royal. He succeeded in silencing the outburst though the venom in Viserys's gaze was still present. The plump man spoke words of apology to Drogo that he simply waved away, watching dismissively as he strong-armed Viserys into walking away.

"Dany! We're leaving!"

The summoning screech had the young woman scrambling after him, leaving Jorah looking extremely unhappy as he watched her walk away. Faith watched as Viserys grabbed his sisters' arm, causing her to yelp in pain before they moved through the crowd and out of sight. It made Faith's blood boil. Celebrations resumed as if the incident had never happened but Faith could not forget so quickly. Impulsively she got to her feet only to be stopped by Drogo's vice-like grip on her arm. He sent her a warning look and tried to pull her back to her seat but she refused to be moved.

"I'll be back. I'm simply being a strong kahleesi, not a weak mouse who sits by her husbands' side."

After her words were translated Drogo hesitated before releasing her. She grinned at him in gratitude before she hopped off the podium. Many of the tribe watched her walk away with disgusted expressions but she ignored them, following in the footsteps of the Targaryens.

She heard them before she saw them. They were standing on the other side of a throng of tall reeds. It was Dany's voice she heard first.

"I didn't want to marry him, not for any army or throne."

Faith was impressed. The girl seemed quite downtrodden by her overbearing brother and she was pleased that she was standing up to him.

"But I want my army. And I will use anything I have to deliver it to me. For my army, I would let every barbarian fuck you. All 40,000 of them AND their horses. You should be grateful I was only handing you over to one. Now... who knows?"

Faith had heard enough.

"Viserys!" She called out to him and waited until he stepped through the reeds. From his expression he was still furious and from the death stares he was sending her way, she was sure she knew who he blamed. Instead of breaking his face like she was desperate to do, she smiled sweetly.

"My Lord, I think there has been a miscommunication between us. It's true that Kahl Drogo no longer has need for your sister to be his wife but there may be a way for you to still receive an army."

Viserys's expression lit up and his demeanor instantly changed.

"Is that so?"

"Possibly. I'm here to personally ask you to join our tribe for a time as my honored guests. During this time I'd like to get to know you both a little better and after then, maybe I can convince my husband to give you what you want. IF it pleases me."

The sugary sweet act was making her jaw ache but she kept it up and Viserys seemed stupid enough to actually be falling for it. He began fawning over her, apologizing for the 'unpleasantness' of earlier and accepting her gracious offer. As she led them back through the crowd and offered them a place beside Jorah and Dawn she could see the slight improvement in Jorah's mood and the darkening of Drogo's. She asked the slave to inform him that she would explain her reasons later in private and he seemed to accept this. She returned to her seat and settled down to enjoy the fighting before her.

More gifts were presented before them but it was Jorah's present that pleased her most. He gave her a stack of books, explaining that they were a collection of stories and songs from the Seven Kingdoms. She knew he was helping her to understand this world more and was touched by his thoughtfulness. Drogo didn't seem so happy with her reaction and waved Jorah away before getting swiftly to his feet. Faith was confused until she realised that she was supposed to follow him. She did so, stopping before a group of people who held two horses in place. Drogo's stallion was one of them. She'd had named the magnificent beast Angel as the Dothraki didn't seem to bother giving their horses names. She stroked his nose affectionately before her attention turned to the other horse that Drogo was now holding out to her. It was beautiful, a sleek mare with a white coat that shimmered like pearls. She understood now. This was his gift to her, her own horse. From the way the two horses rubbed against each other she guessed it was Angel's mate and the connection was not lost on her. He'd given her a horse that was paired with his own. She smiled up at him before turning to Jorah who had come to see the presentation, along with Dawn, Viserys and Daenerys.

"Jorah, I don't know the Dothraki word for thank you."

"There is no such word, khaleesi." He informed her.

In lieu of a spoken expression of gratitude she put a hand on his arm and smiled up into his eyes, trying to convey her thanks with her expression. In response he put his hands on her waist and lifted her up onto the mare's back, as he had tried to do the first day they'd met. This time she let him and as the two of them rode away from the camp she wondered what the hell was happening to the angry, spiky woman she'd been before she'd come here.

The sunset was a beautiful spectacle, firelight dancing across the crashing waves. But Faith simply stared at it blankly, standing on the rocks at the water's edge whilst Drogo tied up the horses. She knew what he expected and although sex had never been a problem for her before, this time was different. He was her husband and this act would consummate their marriage, making her his possession for the rest of their lives. She was terrified.

She was so caught up in her inner turmoil that she didn't even notice Drogo's presence until he was directly behind her. He turned her round to face him and she avoided looking into his eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek against her will until he stroked it away with a tender finger. She closed her eyes then, trying to deny the truth of her circumstances. She felt him moving around her and was shocked when he spoke in her language.

"No."

Her eyes snapped open though she still couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Do you speak the common tongue?" She asked as he began pulling the pins from the shoulders of the long, floating dress that had been her wedding gown.

"No."

His answer exasperated her.

"Is 'no' the only word you know?"

He continued to untie the strands of material around her waist.

"No."

She screwed her eyes shut again as he slid the loose dress down her body, exposing her skin to the cool sea spray. His hands trailed down her arm to rest upon her hip. Heat blazed from his touch to ignite a fire between her legs. Opening her eyes she stared at the horizon, a revelation hitting her like a ton of bricks. It didn't matter. All her fears and doubts were inconsequential. All that mattered right now was that she wanted him and wanted him badly. She was desperate for his body in a way she hadn't really felt before. She contributed that to the fact she hadn't had sex for too long. She needed this, marriage or not.

Taking advantage of her distraction, Drogo put a hand on her back and forced her to her knees. She gathered her wits whilst he reached down to his pants, unfastening them to release his cock. She spun then so she was kneeling face to face with him. Anger and confusion clouded his expression and with rough hands he reached out to turn her back around. She slapped his hands away and planting her palms on his chest, she shoved him lightly. He rocked back, regained his balance and reached for her again. Again she slapped his hands, pushing them down and grabbing his wrists. She pulled him against her, pinning his wrists between their bodies. Despite the light nature of their violence they were both panting heavily. Faith's blood was pumping for no reason other than pure, uncontrollable lust. She knew this was the moment to throw caution to the wind.

She kissed him. It was a violent, rough mashing of lips but Faith found it unbelievably arousing. She released his hands and they were instantly in her hair, clenching fistfuls as he pressed his body against hers. It was exhilarating, especially as she could feel the large evidence of his arousal pressed against her belly. She was bent backwards from the force of his kiss, her hands clinging to his bare shoulders. She was also barely clinging to sanity, desperate in her need for him. It was too much.

Pushing herself back up straight, she kept her lips on his as she moved forward. She positioned herself on his lap, the tip of his penis pressed against her opening. She pulled back from the kiss to look into his eyes and seeing her wild need mirrored there sent her over the edge. She plunged her hips down and impaled herself upon him, making them both hiss with pleasure. Their lovemaking was ferocious, hard, fast thrusts that lasted only a few moments but resulted in a screaming orgasm that left them both quivering. They clung to each other, sweaty skin on sweaty skin. It was the hottest thing Faith had ever experienced and she doubted she ever would with anyone else again.

Before they left they had sex three more times. Faith was astounded by the barbarian's stamina but she definitely wasn't complaining. He sent her screaming over the edge more times than she could count, in more positions than she could remember. From what Jorah had said, Faith had expected a simple 'mounting' but Sexy Man was a quick learner and doggy style wasn't the only trick he had up his sleeve. Back at the camp she fell asleep that night, curled up beside him inside his tent. She was content at that moment and she wasn't sure how long that feeling would last but at least now she was reassured that she could rely on mind blowing sex to get her through the years of marriage.


End file.
